Immortal Promise
by Unscathed Light
Summary: A promise is a sacred thing. It shouldn't just be something you say it should be something you feel. This is someting that is learned by Seiya a confused and scared wolf. Can a promise from Toboe save her life?


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain (sadly), but the character Seiya belongs to me.

Hi everybody and welcome to my first story on I hope you like it!

**Immortal Promise**

The Wolf bounded through the icy rain. She'd been running for days, running away from the humans. Her brown and white fur matted with mud and her paws bleeding from the cold, rocky surface. They were getting closer, and she knew it. Her pace was slowing. She would not be taken, she couldn't. She could not break her promises

Toboe

She could hear them now. The trucks headlights illuminated the ground ahead of her.

Toboe, I'm sorry!

She stopped. Her body ached all over from her long trek and change of pace. She fell over and laid her head down on the soft snow. Trucks flew by and skidded to a halt all around her, blocking any escape route available. Armored men with guns and other weapons filed out of their vehicles and began to approach the battered wolf.

The wolf gave out an inner sigh

_This is just the way it's supposed to be right, Toboe?_

The men closed in.

_Life is full of broken promises._

**flashback**

"We won't hurt you"

One wolf scoffed.

"Can't make any guarantees there"

"Tsume!" A white wolf shouted.

The black wolf turned.

"What?"

Another golden-brown wolf approached.

"Look, we promise we won't hurt you."

"Speak for yourself"

"Tsume!"

"What?"

"Just come on out"

She sank further into the cave. The mouth now showed the shadowed figures of four wolves.

"If she doesn't want to come out she doesn't have to, Hige"

"I was just trying to be nice, Kiba"

"I say we just leave her" Tsume spat and began to walk away.

The smallest of the shadows began to enter the cave.

"Toboe" Kiba warned

The cornered wolf barred her fangs and her neck began to bristle. Toboe lowered his tail in a submissive way and still came closer. She could make out the clouded features of a young wolf.

"What's your name?" he asked cheerfully. She growled even louder and he stepped back.

"Its Ok" he said in attempt to comfort her. He looked alarmed.

She looked at him curiously and stopped growling. She stood and began to approach.

"Lets be friends Ok?"

She walked by him watching him intently.

"Hey wait up!" He bounded after her.

The she-wolf stepped out into the sunlight and studied the tiny pack before her.

"Seiya" she said to the pack.

"Huh?"

She walked over to join the pack followed by the all-to-eager pup, and smiled. She felt oddly calm and protected in this pack unlike so many others. Their mere presence seemed to gain her trust.

"My name is Seiya"

**Present**

The men surrounding her began to talk amongst themselves. Her instincts told her to attack but she no longer had the will, her heart was now broken. But why should this feeling of lost hope surprise her? Seiya knew it was coming. Promises are only made to be broken.

**Falashback**

Escape! They had to escape! She ran alongside Toboe, their human pursuers close behind.

"Hurry!" Kiba shouted.

"Where did they come from!" Hige asked as he dodged a near miss.

Seiya cringed at the sound and started to pull ahead of the pack running in a state of panic. She wouldn't be caught again! She had promised herself of that. She will not be caught and she will stay alive. She ran still faster and was now out of the sight of her pack. The adrenaline rush had slowed and her pace with it. She sprinted down a hill and discovered a dense forest ahead.

_Don't let them take me!_

She entered the forest and hid directly on the outskirts. It was now too dark to see clearly but she stared out into the darkness listening. She could hear far-off sounds of a truck engine but no sign of her pack. A pair of headlights soon became visible coming over the hill and was speeding toward her at an alarming rate. Then the truck screeched to a halt and the wretched sound of bullets being fired and men screaming rang through out the forest. Then she noticed a solitary figure coming toward her, away from the battle. She crouched down low and showed her fangs growling menacingly. She was about to attack when he came into view

"Its ok" Toboe reassured her. He slowly approached and nuzzled her and licked her paw. "Its ok" He repeated.

"I promise to protect you"

She smiled. She felt so safe with him. A funny little power those words had. But deep down she knew that promises only brought temporary relief.

**Flashback**

"Ok, let's stop" The Alpha cried out. Half of the pack settled down next to a nearby river and the rest, out to hunt. The Alpha approached the youngest of the pack.

"Promise me you will never get captured by those guys again, Seiya! You nearly got the whole pack killed!"

"Ok, I'm sorry brother…I wish I could be stronger for you"

"Hmm?"

"If I was stronger I wouldn't be a nuisance"

Silence.

"Its not your fault…"he turned to face Seiya, "From now on, I promise to always be there for you"

**Present**

That promise no longer mattered. Her brother was dead and her promise with him. Promises are meant to be broken sooner or later. She jumped as the truck carrying her hit a bump. She let herself get caught. She'd promised she wouldn't. But what did it matter, that promise was gone.

**Flashback**

"You shouldn't give out promises so casually like that, Toboe"

"But I really meant it!"

The pack decided it would be best to stay in the cover of the forest until the morning.

"I'll keep my promise" Toboe reassured her.

She scoffed and they sat in silence.

"There is no promise that can be kept forever. Promises are always broken"

And they sat in silence the rest of the night

**Present**

The men were shouting again and gunshots soon numbed her ears. The truck had skidded to a halt and the men were fighting. Fear over powered her and she crouched down into the farthest corner of her cage. The men were screaming like before, being killed. Soon, the stench of blood filled the air and the screaming ended. A familiar figure appeared in front of the cage

"Toboe?"

He unlatched the cage and door and the frigid winter air filled the room.

"You know," he said, "I've been thinking about what you said about promises, and you're wrong. True promises never die and can never be broken. The promises live until there is no more need for them. But it is true that casual promises can be broken."

He lay down to lift her up from the floor

"I promise to protect you Seiya"

**End**

Yay! This only took7 hours to do! (Goes into hysterics and faints)

I hate this computer and my slow typing skills! My computer booted me out 3 times and I had to fix almost everything when I got it loaded on to (end hysterics)Its not quite as good as I want it to be but…I'm too stressed to care. This story randomly popped into my head while playing Kingdom Hearts last night (don't ask) I wanted to write my thoughts about promises in a fan fic. Review and tell me your thoughts…..PLEASE.


End file.
